Faleek Woozlebottom
Faleek Woozlebottom is the gnomish High Arcanist of the Magirium in Stormwall. Leading the arcane place of learning from the highest floor of the highest tower, Woozlebottom molds minds of wizards, sorcerers, warlocks and more while offering the leadership of Stormwall the services of his Scholars.''' Personality Woozlebottom is your typical eccentric Gnome Wizard, despite the stereotype he seems to fill, his mind is clear and he himself is down to earth under the disconnected shell. He speaks fast and often in riddles that only he understands, if you can decypher Faleek, you will find uncountable amounts of knowledge of the arcane, alchemical, historical and mundane. He is truly the embodiment of the Gnomish "need to know". Only someone with the ability to know all, harness great power and also teach, could ever become the High Arcanist of the Magirium. History Faleek was born in the gnomish city of Whenwhile Wealth, son to an engineering father and a alchemist mother. Due to his parent's careers he quickly began to gain knowledge of both technology and alchemy, things he would continue to learn about throughout his childhood. Faleek, however, had other inclinations and when he expressed his interest in the arcane his parents were especially supportive, knowing he would learn something neither of them were particularly adept at, perhaps their son would one day teach them? Tragedy would take that possiblity away as the Gray Wars took his mother's life as she fought with the people of Prynh against the Underdark forces. His father fell into despair and was often absent in body and mind through most of Faleek's tentative years. At the age of 20, young for a Gnome that can live up to 300 and often more, Faleek set out on his own, needing to leave the familiarity of Whenwhile Wealth behind. By the time he departed the safety of the Gnomish city-state, Faleek was a novice sorcerer, having found he was better suited for the unchained arcane power over the more controlled and knowledge-based Wizard. This in itself was strange, considering the very nature of the Wizard fits the gnomish society so well. "More room for other things", Faleek would say with a tap of his finger to his head. Like many young people on Prynh, Faleek looked to become a wizard as to learn what he could in the field. Prynh was a young and savage world with plenty of untouched corners, nooks and crannies to be explored. Traveling all over the continent of Drakefall, Faleek made quite a bit of treasure and even more fame in his several decades as an adventurer for hire. He would be in his 50's before he finally made his way to Stormwall, hearing tale of the great place of arcane learning known as the Magirium. He had his fill of practical knowledge, he now had a great thirst for the knowledge of books and the things only other powerful mages could give from their own experiences. Perhaps throwing himself out into the dangerous world of Prynh as a sorcerer looking for adventure then going to a school of learning was the exact opposite of what most would have done. But the experiences he had and the things he had learned in the untamed wilds and sinister shadows of the world served him well in the classroom. Faleek excelled in all of his courses, skipping entire classes and years worth of subject matter. He was quickly graduated as a Sorcerer who specialised in controlling the chaos of wild magics. It didn't take long for the school to make him a Scholar, one of their arcanists who were sent out into the field for studies, investigations and other matters. So back into the world of adventures and danger Faleek was thrust after only a few years as a student he was again a gnome of adventure. He didn't complain, he had learned much in his brief time in the school and was eager to put his new abilities, powers and knowledge to the test. It was all a grand expiriment, seeing how much more proficient at conquering the world of Prynh he had become by comparison to his younger years as a nomad. A particular adventure garnered him even more renown than he already had (he was known as Woozlebottom the Purple in many of the towns and cities of Drakefall, named for his robe color and his conquests on the continent). A dangerous quest given to him by the High Arcanist at the time, Faleek was tasked with investigating a case of several missing citizens in the town of Fenhollow, far to the Southwest of Crimshan and Stormwall. His arrival at the small town was met with immediate worry as the entire town seemed to have disappeared in the time it had taken him to travel by boat and foot. Through a detailed investigation of the remains of the town, he found that the culprit behind the disappearences had come from the town's well. The hole dug for the town's primary water source had breached into the Underdark and the citizens had been stolen away by Mindflayers and taken as slaves to their will. Perhaps some of the most formidable foes in the entire world of Prynh, overworld or underworld, the Mindflayers proved a grand task and nearly killed Faleek several times. But after a legendary tale's worth of feats and heroics, Faleek was able to disable the group of Mindflayers and rescue the remaining Fenhollow residents. Sealing up the well and warding it against anyone trying to reopen the breach, Woozlebottom was saluted as a hero on yet another continent and when he returned home the Magirium, he was given a proper amount of respect by his peers, even the eldest of masters and scholars revered the Gnome now in his 60's. Still young for a Gnome, he would remind. It didn't take long after that for the school to request he become a master and teach the students of the Magirium, he graciously accepted, knowing he would have more free time to rest his bones and more importantly delve into the unending Grand Library that the Magirium housed. His students suceeded at such a high rate, that he soon began teaching the highest levels of classes to the most promising young wizards, warlocks and so forth. By the time the High Arcanst, at the time Wood Elf woman named Ullynae Palemoon who was several centuries old, had retired from the position Faleek was the obvious choice for her replacement. By this time, Faleek was well into his 70's. Still young, for a Gnome. And so his tenure as High Arcanist of the Magirium began and has been for the past century and a half. Woozlebottom is now celebrated across the world as one of the most powerful mages alive, or perhaps to ever live. Abilities Coming SoonCategory:Characters